


Cara a cara

by Supermonstrum



Category: Cuphead (Video Game)
Genre: Age Difference, Drama, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Rejection, Romance
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-12
Updated: 2017-12-12
Packaged: 2019-02-13 20:29:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12991926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Supermonstrum/pseuds/Supermonstrum
Summary: Míster Wheezy no esperaba sentir aquello por King Dice y menos sentirse humillado. Tampoco esperaba todo lo que le sucedió luego, pero como decía Chips: "Encontrarás a alguien o quizá tu seas el encontrado, ¿no?".





	Cara a cara

King Dice no fumaba.

Siempre tenía un encendedor en los bolsillos del traje y la cigarrera de plata llena de puros, pero nunca eran para él. De hecho, le molestaba el humo del tabaco y solamente fumaba cuando estaba muy estresado. Fumaba de una boquilla negra que el Diablo le regaló para su cumpleaños —allá lejos y hacía tiempo— en el jardín del casino cuando estaba solo. Cuando estaba con el jefe, claro que aparentaba que no le molestaba el olor ni la ceniza, pero claro… el Diablo _era el Diablo_.

Míster Wheezy sabía estas cosas no porque alguien se las haya contado, sino por todo el tiempo que estuvo observando a King Dice.

Al principio le divertía la idea de un mocoso con dieciocho años recién cumplidos entrando a trabajar a un antro tan complejo como el casino de su colega, pero el tiempo pasaba y Dice se volvió un hombre hábil, astuto, diplomático y muy atractivo. _Demasiado_ atractivo y para cuando Míster Wheezy se puso a pensar sobre eso, ya era tarde: estaba enamorado de ese cara-dado.

En general las conquistas eran algo que se le daban fácilmente a Míster Wheezy: ser colega del Diablo y mánager de su casino lo volvían atractivo, sumado a eso su personalidad segura de sí mismo. Tal vez no era un clásico galán o estrella de cine, pero cuando crees que eres uno, transmites esa seguridad y los demás terminan viéndote como tal. Ese era el truco y lo hacía funcionar muy bien.

Pero Dice siempre fue diferente; parecía dedicado únicamente al trabajo, sin tiempo para socializar fuera del casino. Al principio a Míster Wheezy le gustaba tenerlo corriendo de un lado para otro, todos tenían que pagar su derecho de piso cuando eran nuevos, pero ahora no. Ahora quería, _necesitaba_ , que Dice le pusiera atención.

—¿Por qué no vamos a tomar algo fresco cuando acabes tu turno, Dice?

—Gracias, Míster Wheezy —respondía siempre mirándole con una huella de desdén en esos ojos que ahora pintaba elegantemente con polvo morado—, pero estoy ocupado.

—¿Entonces qué te parece mañana o el fin de semana?

Dice sonrió apenas.

—No lo creo, Míster Wheezy. No se lo tome personal, pero mejor será que no insista. Seguro alguien sabrá apreciar sus invitaciones mejor que yo.

“Maldito.”

No lo lamentaba y su disculpa era fingida. Sin embargo Míster Wheezy lo tomó como un desafío, un juego de conquista que estaba dispuesto a ganar como había sucedido en otras ocasiones con otros amantes. Bastaría conocerlo más a fondo hasta encontrar el punto de conexión, una charla adecuada, algo que lo enganchara y entonces no lo dejaría escapar.

Y con esa atención detallada que puso en Dice, Míster Wheezy se dio cuenta que el joven dado estaba loco, _loquísimo_ , por el Diablo.

Tal vez no fue tan buena idea observar tanto a Dice, quien luego pasó a ser King Dice, único y nuevo mánager del casino del Diablo. Las fichas del tablero empezaron a cambiar de lugar y Míster Wheezy sabía que su colega jamás daba marcha atrás con ese tipo de decisiones; si eligió a Dice fue por algo, entre otras cosas porque él ya no le servía como antes.

El ascenso de King Dice también significó el descenso de Míster Wheezy: ya no era tan cercano al Diablo, ya no tenía al casino en la palma de su mano y todos lo sabían. Lo peor era que King Dice realmente hacía mejor su trabajo, había que admitir que ese hombre parecía haber nacido para hacerse cargo del lugar. Al final, Míster Wheezy quedó relegado a pasearse por las mesas del bar y de juego poniendo su mejor cara, preguntando si alguien necesitaba algo, encendiendo cigarros y puros ajenos, cambiando ceniceros y aparentando que seguía teniendo una jerarquía alta cuando no era así. La humillación de que sus empleados vieran aquel cambio no se comparaba a la que sentía cuando King Dice volvía a rechazar sus invitaciones a salir aunque fuera al jardín del casino.

—El jefe y yo estaremos ocupados revisando la lista de deudores. —Ahora podía darse el lujo de decir que estaría ocupado con el jefe.

Míster Wheezy se preguntaba por qué demonios seguía insistiendo, por qué no podía dejar de pensar en él, en cuánto había crecido y en lo atractivo que se había vuelto. Adoraba esa elegancia y firmeza para manejar las buenas y malas situaciones, sus facciones, su hermosa voz que cada tanto cantaba en las noches de fiesta de los empleados. Ah, pero cantaba para el jefe, todos sabían eso aunque no lo dijeran en voz alta.

Hasta que llegó el día en el que las cosas podrían cambiar. Los críos esos que habían aparecido una noche creyéndose los dueños de la suerte y perdieron una apuesta con el jefe, habían regresado sin intenciones de entregar los contratos que consiguieron. King Dice convocó a una reunión de emergencia donde la única prioridad era hacer que las tazas se fueran de allí sin siquiera verle la cara al Diablo. Míster Wheezy sabía que era casi cuestión de vida o muerte porque el Diablo, habiendo vivido una vida tan al estilo mortal, ya no estaba en forma como antes y existía posibilidad de que si se enfrentaba a ese par de hermanos, no saliera intacto o siquiera victorioso, pero eso tampoco lo mencionó nadie.

—Míster Wheezy —llamó King Dice cuando quedaron a solas—, tú serás de los primeros tres, ¿de acuerdo? Confìo en que ni siquiera voy a tener que molestarme en pelear.

—Descuida, Dice —respondió sacando el pecho y poniendo su mejor sonrisa—. Nos encargaremos.

—Bien. Entonces, cuando acerque el encendedor a ti, será la señal para que acabes con ellos, ¿de acuerdo?

Iba a tener una señal especial. Así que Dice sí confiaba en él después de todo, no lo veía como a un inútil, y una vez que echara a los críos esos de una patada en el trasero, lo mínimo que podría hacer King Dice era tomarse una copa con él, brindar por su victoria.

"Y no te dejaré ir."

Nunca se hubiera imaginado, ni en sus más retorcidas pesadillas, que el par de hermanos iba a poder con él. Entre salto y salto, entre disparos de energía o vaya a saber qué, uno se volvía invulnerable por un tiempo, el otro lanzaba algo desde el interior de su cabeza de taza… ¿qué clase de muchachos eran?

Fue  _knockout_ hecho y derecho. La segunda humillación desde que el Diablo le dio el puesto de mánager a King Dice.

Y luego, antes de caer derrotado, el pie de King Dice aplastandolo como si hubiese acumulado por años un deseo de dañarle, de despreciar todo lo que Míster Wheezy era y había hecho.

**Author's Note:**

> No quería que King Dice quede muy mal en este relato, pero vamos... que en el nivel del casino le da tremendo pisotón al pobre puro. Ya hasta me daba pena jugar ese jefe (aunque cuando le agarrás el truco es fácil asdf perdón, Míster Wheezy). No odien a mi dado bello, no es malo, sólo lo dibujaron así. 
> 
> Cuando sea más libre voy a ponerme con la segunda parte así dejamos de pasarla mal. Te compensaré, Míster Wheezy, lo prometo *sobbing*. 
> 
> Gracias por leer hasta el final.


End file.
